


Patch Up (My Heart)

by ladyknightanka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, Little!Lucifer, M/M, New father!Michael, Pediatrician!Adam, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/pseuds/ladyknightanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is about to close up his pediatrics clinic for the night, when the very attractive father of a new patient stumbles into his life...literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patch Up (My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Summer vacation is here, and I've fallen back down the rabbit hole that is this ship, so I'm taking prompts over on tumblr. This one is a fill for the following: "doctor!adam kissing michael better pls!" I tweaked it a little bit, but I hope the prompter still enjoys it. :3

Adam was just about to close up shop for the night when he saw a man running toward the clinic at full speed, a rapidly gaining speck beyond its glass doors.

He could make out only a few details in the chaos of it all – the man had obviously just woken up, his inky black hair unruly on top of his head, a child held against the chest of his improbably violet silk pajamas. He was shouting something, too, something that might have been “Help” or maybe “Wait,” but before he could get close enough for Adam to really make out his words, he toppled over and went tumbling.

“Doctor Milligan?” his receptionist said, alarmed.

“It’s okay, Kristin,” he replied, quickly removing a first aid kit from behind her desk. “I’ll go investigate. You can head home if you want.”

He ran toward the man before she could answer. Frantic though he seemed to be, he’d had enough presence of mind to turn his body as he fell, shielding the startled child in his arms from further harm. Being a pediatrician, Adam assessed the boy first, but beside his vibrantly flushed cheeks and wide, welling eyes, he didn’t seem hurt.

Adam gauged the father next. His first thought was, _“Damn, Dad’s hot,”_ and it was true. His eyes were bright with anxiety in the darkness, his thick hair amassed around a square jaw that made Adam’s pulse quicken, but Adam was nothing if not a pragmatist, and couldn’t help but say, “What the hell – er, _heck_ – dude? That was really stupid, and probably really painful.”

The man grimaced at him, saying nothing but, “…My son?” yet even his voice was unfairly sultry.

“Right,” said Adam.

He helped Hot Dad up and led him into the clinic, careful not to jostle the child or any possible wounds the man may have gotten. Along the way to an observation room, he spared a smile at Kristin, who had opted not to go home, obviously nervous about leaving him alone with the wild-eyed man.

Although Adam appreciated her concern, he had no such fears himself. Hot Dad seemed a little terse, but was obviously just worried about his son’s well-being. He tightened his grip when Adam tried to extract the boy from him, but when Adam smiled at him gently, he managed a shaky smile in return.

_That_ smile made Adam weak in the knees, but he ignored it in favor of business-mindedly depositing the boy onto an examination table, and kneeling to his level to say, “I’m Doctor Milligan. You can call me Adam. What’s your name?”

“Lucifer,” said the boy.

Adam arched both eyebrows. “Lucifer?”

That seemed to snap Hot Dad out of his stupor. He said, a little sternly, “His name is Nicholas, and he has a temperature. One hundred point five. That’s high, isn’t it?”

The boy – Nicholas, Lucifer, whatever – shot his father an adorably betrayed look at being denied his chosen moniker, his dark blue eyes stormy with unshed tears, but his chubby little cheeks were still red, so Adam figured that was as good a place as any to start.

He took out a thermometer and stuck it in Lucifer’s ear, tucking back flaxen blond hair that wasn’t too different from his own. Hot Dad was right on the dot about his temperature, but the boy was no longer crying, just sniffling now and again, and that was a good sign, at least.

Adam removed a cold compress from a nearby freezer, as well as a bottle of Tylenol from a medicine cabinet, and administered them both. “You’ll be fine, whatever-your-name-is,” he told the boy, who giggled as he held the compress in place.

Hot Dad, however, let out an aggrieved sigh. Adam cast him a glance. He still carried himself precariously, one hand curled along an opposite bicep, putting pressure on his shoulder, and the anxiety had yet to melt off his face. Adam bit his lip, pondering over what to do for a second. He was a pediatrician, and adults eluded him, which was why his home life – dead parents, estranged half-brothers, and all – was such a mess. But still, the poor guy looked to be at the end of his rope.

“Hey, kiddo,” Adam said suddenly, drawing Lucifer’s dark gaze back to his face. “Why don’t you pop out there and ask Kristin for a Popsicle? That’ll get that fever down for sure.”

“Yep!” exclaimed Lucifer, and ran out of the room at Mach speed.

“They’re sugar free,” Adam assured his father, who stared after the boy bemusedly. When they were alone, he prodded the listless man toward the table Lucifer had vacated, and picked up his first aid kit again. “Now that the children are gone, take off your shirt.”

The man stared at him, wide-eyed, but when Adam made a show of tapping his fingers on the kit impatiently, he did as asked. Adam tried not to stare at anything but the angry red scrapes on his corded back. He released a breath through his teeth, removed antiseptic and some colorful bandages from the kit, and set to work.

A few minutes later, Hot Dad was all patched up. Yet, even covered in Henry Hugglemonster bandages, the sight of him parched Adam's throat. Clearing it, Adam gave his broad shoulder a conservative pat and said, “There. You can get back to your little devil now, but for God’s sake, be a little more careful.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” murmured Hot Dad, before standing demurely to replace his shirt. He didn’t leave at once, however. He peered at Adam through his dark fringe, painfully thoughtful, before saying, “I…don’t yet have the hang of raising a child on my own. Could I, perhaps…?”

“Call me?” Adam cut in, beaming. “Sure. Anything for a new patient.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” the man said again.

“Adam,” he urged.

“Then call me Michael,” answered the man, smiling widely.

“Michael,” said Adam, hoping he didn’t sound too enamored.

“Dad,” came a voice at the door, belonging to a grumpy looking Lucifer. “Can you hurry up and kiss Doctor Adam goodbye? I wanna go home!”

Both Adam and Michael gaped. Adam was the first to get his wits back. Grinning a little, he said, “Well?” but didn’t expect Michael to follow through with a soft press of his lips against Adam’s own.

“Goodbye,” Michael whispered against them, before abandoning Adam to stand there, gawking after them.

But it wasn’t goodbye by a long shot, because the very next day, Michael called to inform him that Lucifer was feeling better, but that _he_ would still like a more _thorough_ checkup of his own. Kristin hadn’t stopped smirking at Adam since.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was a cute read! If anyone's interested, I'm still taking prompts on [tumblr](http://ladyknightanka.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
